The disclosures herein relate in general to information handling systems, and in particular to a method and system for processing digital images. Digital images are processed to enhance their quality. However, previous techniques for processing digital images have various shortcomings. Thus, a need has arisen for a method and system for processing digital images, in which various shortcomings of previous techniques are overcome.